Metal Face vs Big Daddy
Description The 2 metal beasts of power go head to head in a Death Battle! Metal Face from Xenoblade Chronicles goes head to head with Big Daddy from Bioshock! Who will win? Who will die? (Thumbnail please) Interlude Wiz: There is nothing I love more than weaponized robots. Boomstick: But what if the weaponized robots are actually humans? Wiz: You mean like Metal Face, the deadly faced mechon. Boomstick: And Big Daddy, the protector of the little sisters. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Metal Face Wiz: Mumkhar is a Homs antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is said to have once been an honorable yet unreliable man, but his obsession with the Monado and his jealousy of Dunban turned him into a traitor. Boomstick: But we're not here to talk about him! We're here to talk about the robot he pilots, Metal Face. Wiz: After the battle he is fighting in takes a turn for the worse, he chooses to desert his comrades in order to save himself, much to their dismay. Whilst fleeing he reveals plans to collect the Monado after the battle is over, but runs straight into a group of hidden Mechon and is presumably killed. Boomstick: These Mechon turn Mumkhar into the fighting machine, Metal Face. "Hope I'm not interrupting!" Wiz: Metal Face is a recurring and one of the primary antagonists in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is the first Faced Mechon to be introduced. He is the main reason Shulk begins the journey to the Bionis' head and serves as the primary antagonist along with Xord throughout most of the first half of the game. Boomstick: This guy is packing some major firepower. Among its fighting abilities, Metal Face is capable of turning into a fighter jet and flying at extreme speeds, and is very agile in this form. Wiz: It is shown his claw-like hands can slice through almost anything; he uses this ability to disable and destroy one of the Anti-Air Batteries defending Colony 9. It can also charge electrical energy and release from its cannon as either orbs or a large, concentrated beam. Boomstick: Metal Face is vicious and cruel. The only thing that it desires in life is to slice its prey to ribbons; however, it has a soft spot for causing anger in others, seen when it confronts Shulk for the second time. It is never made clear whether it has an appetite along the lines of Xord. Wiz: Due to its large size and metallic anatomy, Metal Face also possess great physical strength, having been shown to be strong enough effortlessly pick up and toss a military vehicle that nearly matched its own size. Its metallic body was also extremely durable, especially in its upgraded form, being capable of taking numerous hits from the Monado II,which could now cut through Mechon, before succumbing to all the damage. Boomstick: Metal Face even brought an "end" to Shulk's girlfriend, Fiora. But he turned her into a mechon, just as they did to him. Wiz: Metal Face also has a plazma cannon capable of sucking ether out of living beings and can summon Xord clones to help him in battle. Boomstick: But Metal Face is not indestructible. He can take hits from the Monado, but yet a simple katana can take his arm off. Wiz: And Mumkhar is inside that suit, but outside of it, he is just a human. Boomstick: But he can still fight out side the suit. He carries the Mumkhar's claws. Best name ever 11/10. Wiz: His claws can do some damage, and he has arts such as Super Spin and Eagle Slice which do a lot of damage. Boomstick: But yet his armor is still pierced by a katana... "Look at you worthless without the Monado. Isn't that right Dunban!" Big Daddy Wiz: Big Daddies were originally created by Dr. Yi Suchong to serve as Rapture's maintenance workers and to help in later construction projects. Boomstick: As the demand for ADAM increased and could not be met from the method used with the available Little Sisters, Suchong proposed the idea of recycling the raw genetic material directly from the corpses of dead Splicers, instead of exclusively producing it with Little Sisters in their laboratories. Wiz: Big Daddies are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit, with Alpha Series being an apparent exception to the grafting process, but still heavily spliced. Boomstick: Sounds like it hurt. Wiz: Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Boomstick: So these parents are so overprotective, they have hulking deep sea divers take their children to the park to play! Wiz: Yeah, pretty much. Boomstick: WTF?! Wiz: Anyway, Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness but indifference to his environment, and red indicates rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged. Boomstick: With the genetically-modified girls at great risk when out on the streets gathering ADAM on their own, the "Protector Program" was initiated to bond them to the hulking Big Daddies, turning the latter into Protectors who would respond aggressively to any threat encountered by the Gatherers. Wiz: Suchong suggested this idea to Andrew Ryan, knowing that becoming a Big Daddy was a "one-way street", but he fretted about being able to find suitable candidates. Ryan gave assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates were unknown, many were exiled criminals, the criminally insane, and political dissidents imprisoned in Persephone, which was under the management of Sinclair Solutions. Boomstick: This gives the Big Daddies way more power. Wiz: Alexander took inspiration from a common nickname for the Protector Program candidates, "Big Daddies", and engineered a conditioned bond between the Protectors and their charges which would mimic, through mental and physical restraints, the emotional bond between a father and his daughter, the "Pair Bond." This bond ensured that the Protectors would guard their charges at all times, and not wander away from the girls, otherwise they would slip into a coma. Boomstick: After many unsuccessful attempts, the first candidate from the "Protector Program" to be successfully Pair Bonded was Subject Delta, a deep sea diver formerly known as "Johnny Topside" who had discovered and entered the city by accident. In a short time, the Alpha Series failed to be practical as Protectors. They only protected a single specific Little Sister, and if they were lost to Splicers or rescued by Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, that rendered the Protectors useless. Wiz: But the Big Daddies can hold their own in a fight. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. Boomstick: They wield large Rivet Guns and Proximity Mines at long range, and use the Rivet Gun for powerful melee attacks as well. Wiz: His arsenal also includes deployable Mini-Turrets and a shoulder mounted RPG that shoots non guided rockets.\ Boomstick: This guy seems like a pretty tough fighter, but he's not without his kinks. Wiz: Big Daddies are helpless against explosives, and like we said, if they lose their little sister, they will fall into a coma. Boomstick: Even with these weaknesses, the Big Daddy is a hulking brute that is a force to be reckoned with. "...he, a lumbering palooka in a foul-smelling diving suit..." Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! In a city somewhere, a Big Daddy is walking with his Little Sister. Metal Face is flying in the air in his jet form. "I see a new target, time to pounce!" Metal Face turns back into his normal form and lands on the ground. He charges towards the sister and tries to cut her, but he's blocked by the Big Daddy's drill. Big Daddy knocks Metal Face into a nearby building. "Finally, a real challenge!" The cannon comes out from Metal Face's shoulder. FIGHT! Metal Face changes into his flight form and starts flying around. Big Daddy signals the Little Sister to hide. Big Daddy shoots his Rivet Gun, they don't do much to Metal Face but Big Daddy launches Proximity Mines. Metal Face falls out of the sky and Big Daddy runs over to where he crashed. "Well, you're stronger than I thought. Get him, boys!" 5 Xord clones land around Big Daddy. Big Daddy takes out 1 of them with is drill. But another one hits him with a hammer, knocking him against a wall. Big Daddy launches Proximity Mines, blowing up the other 4. Big Daddy jumps out the smoke, eyes glowing red and looks for Metal Face. Metal Face sneaks up behind him and shoots his Ether Cannon, but it doesn't work. "What? I thought you were a human!" Big Daddy attempts to shake his head, but fails. He grabs his Rivet Gun and uppercuts Metal Face. Metal Face picks up Big Daddy and slams him against a wall. Big Daddy gets up and deploys Mini-Turrets, shooting Metal Face multiple times. "I've had enough of this!" Metal Face turns into his Jet Form and starts flying away. Big Daddy's RPG comes out of his shoulder and he shoots Metal Face, causing him to fall to the ground again. Metal Face lands in a field, and Big Daddy goes to that field. He sees Metal Face, without his head. Big Daddy turns around to find his Little Sister, when Mumkhar jumps out of the destroyed Metal Face. "Eagle Slice!" It doesn't do anything to Big Daddy. "Super Spin!" Big Daddy gets knocked back and Mumkhar notices the Little Sister, hiding. He charges towards the Little Sister, dodging all of Big Daddy's attacks. He drives Mumkhar's Claws into the Little Sister, causing blood to splatter. Big Daddy sparks and falls onto the ground, the lights on his eyes turn off. Mumkhar gets back into the headless Metal Face. He walks over and deploys his shoulder cannon. The cannon fires a ball of energy, causing Big Daddy to blow up. K.O! (Big Daddy's head is sitting smoking in the field. In the background the Little Sister is walking towards a hospital) (Egil is repairing the Metal Face suit) Results Boomstick: That was one of the most epic things I've ever seen. Wiz: For being dead humans, they sure do know how to fight. Anyway, Metal is Smarter, Faster, and believe it or not, BIGGER than Big Daddy. Boomstick: Metal Face can fly and he can fight outside of that suit. Even though he has human defenses when he's out. Wiz: But Big Daddy was Stronger, had more Defenses and had more weapons. This doesn't change the fact that he will be rendered helpless if the Sister dies, and he's week to explosives. Which Metal Face has a lot of. Boomstick: Looks like Big Daddy couldn't face the truth. Wiz: The winner is Metal Face Next Time "You're wrong Tirek! There is still magic, the Magic of Friendship!" "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that others don't have, Harry." Twilight Sparkle vs Harry Potter Trivia *This is the first battle created by Mewtwofan259. Sources http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Xenoblade_Wiki http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki Category:Mewtwofan259 Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016